Bats are Frigging Crazy
by Dream HUGE
Summary: The team is training one day and everyone is tired and exhausted and overall pissed, that is everyone but Robin, who never seems to have to do the combat training as the rest of them. So the team finds out just what Robin is made of, and lets not forget this is the boy that bested all the Leagues at age 9. Two-shot, team learns a bit about their little bird
1. Chapter 1

**So another Robin one shot! This is about our favorite Birdie, and why he never seems to train with Black Canary, which just pisses most of the team off. Basically we will see the little bird kick everyone's butt… It should be fun! Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Oh and this is set with the original five and Artemis, and it's just a normal training day… kinda**

_Mount Justice- Training Room_

**Kid Flash: FAIL **

A snicker was sounded from the youngest member of the team as he watched his best friend loose to Black Canary again.

"Shut it Boy Blunder!" The speedster said menacingly which only earned him an even louder laugh from his friends, "Alright if you think you are so cool, why don't you take on BC? You never seem to have to do any of this combat training!"

"Ya, I'm agreeing with Kid Mouth on this one, you never ever have to do any of the combat training," the sweaty blonde archer said angrily from her exhausted spot against the wall.

All this of course only earned a raised eye brow from their youngest member, and an uncomfortable looking Black Canary who seemed to be trying to think of a way to defuse the tension and situation which Conner didn't help by growling which seemed to communicate his anger.

"Well guys-" the older women started only to be cut off by the Boy Wonder himself.

"Ok, I'll fight her," Robin said coolly looking at the team with almost boredom behind his dark shades.

"Robin, you know Batman doesn't want you to," Canary began again, but stopped when an idea popped into her head, "Why don't you fight each of your teammates, then the team can see your fighting style and abilities if that's what they want."

"Fine," Robin said, probably accompanied by an eye roll that no one could see.

"Who wants to go first?" The older blonde asked looking at the teens in the room.

"I shall," Kaldur formally stated stepping forward from, which Robin mimicked to stand with roughly eight feet between them.

"Ok, you may start," Canary said with a backward step off the glowing floor. Conner looked on in interest, seeing how the little bird would take to fighting the team leader.

Robin dropped into a slight crouch waiting for the Atlantian to make the first move, which he did after a few moments. Pulling out his water bearers the gilled boy slammed the flood of water on where the boy wonder had been seconds before. The young acrobat had easily flipped out of the way of the weapon.

He looked at his team leader, a look of boredom plainly written on his face. The Atlantian responded by swiping the water across the floor to meet the bird's feet, but to no avail the acrobat easily jumped out of the way doing at least two summersaults in the air as he landed only inches in front of Kadlur. He swiftly brought his foot up to kick the gilled boy in the stomach and the slid down before the Attlantian could move and pushed his arm into the back of the boy's legs sending him crashing to the floor. The small bird crouched behind the leader, not even looking back to see if the teen had fallen or not.

**Aqualad: FAIL **

The smaller teen swiftly turned on his heel and went to extend a hand to the leader. Who took it with a smile of thanks.

"That was a nice fight Robin, I'm glad to see how you fight," said the Atlantian calmly and kindly.

"OK! My turn!" Wally called before jumping up to stand before the two teammates. He waited for the Atlantian to leave the glowing floor before zooming off to one side and waiting for the Boy Wonder to take his place at the opposite side.

"Begin," Canary stated when the young bird had reached his spot.

The speedster blurred over to his best friend only to find he had jumped and flipped above the redhead. Glancing behind him quicker than any human could, he didn't see the boy wonder but all of a sudden felt a weight on his shoulders, throwing him off balance and he would have hit the floor if not for his speedster reflexes. The red head glanced above him to see that the Boy Wonder had dropped to a handstand on his shoulders.

Before the speedster really even resisted what had happened, the acrobat had flipped off and landed behind him. The redheaded protégé had enough time to turn around and receive a punch to the stomach which sent him stumbling back. Wally looked up in time to see the grin on his best friends face as he flipped over him and he felt a set of arms wrap around his neck before he felt his body in the air and then painfully felt his front side connect with the ground.

**Kid Flash: FAIL**

The young acrobat snickered as he hauled up his best friend who in turn pushed him off and headed to the side of the glowing floor to sulk in a corner. Superboy looked at Robin with interest and new determination, but as he began to push himself off the wall to go up against the young bird, the team's green skinned martian stepped up.

The usually gentle and kind martian looked at Robin with a sly smile, "How do you fare mentally Robin? She called tapping her temples.

Robin didn't even react to the statement, taking on a true stoic Batman face. He walked to his side of the glowing floor again and waited for the match to begin.

"Commence," Black Canary called, knowing all too well how the boy did with telepaths, but hoping he decided to use a kinder approach on the young girl.

M'gann simply stood there; she closed her eyes concentrating on the mind before her. A frown adored her face after a few seconds, and she opened her eyes to see a smirking boy wonder.

"What-" she began in confusion when she could only see the boy thinking about strange numbers, letters, and symbols.

"Are we going to make this a purely mental battle?" the little birdie asked in annoyance, "Cause I really don't wanna hurt you M'gann and I mean mentally," and when the martain continued to look confused he continued, "And that was computer code you were seeing in my mind, neat little trick huh?"

That earned him a few eye rolls and a scoffed, "Such a bat," from Wally who sat watching.

The martian again closed her eyes and concentrated on the boy's mind, and again she couldn't make sense of it, finally almost giving up, she felt something. It held a lot of emotion, but she felt it, somewhere was left open in his mind. The martian grinned, but heard the all too familiar eerie cackle from her teammate.

The martain mentally dove into the small crevice of emotion and thought coming from the teens mind. She watched as she felt the pain, the awful sensation of so much pain all over her, she watched a white painted clown face leer over her with a sinister grin. She vaguely felt her physical body give up and her knees hit the floor. And then there was mental snap and she found herself in Robin's arms.

**Miss Martian: FAIL**

It appeared he has sprinted across the floor to catch her as she fell, she looked up into his tented sunglasses and wished for once that she could see the emotion within the boy's eyes.

"Robin," she heard sharply, and turned to see Canary glaring at the boy holding her, he shrugged at her and helped the green martian up, a muttered "Sorry about that," came from his lips as sheepishly looked down.

"Didn't Batman tell you not to do that again?" She said angrily looking at the little bird.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned away, "I didn't let it go as far as I did with J'onn," he said simpily.

"Still-" the older women said anger still evident in her voice, but was stopped by a confused martain.

"Uncle J'onn?" She asked in confusion, "You were able to overpower him like you did me? When was this?" Her uncle had never told her of any of this.

"Oh ya, as in your uncle. Ya well I mean I learned that little computer code thing from Bats, kinda, but the blasting you with pain part I figured out, I'm sure Bats does it, but he didn't teach me or anything, something about not wanting to taint a 9 year old mind or something," the boy wonder said with a shrug.

"NINE?" The blonde archer all but shouted perking up from her spot against the wall. "You overpowered the Martian Manhunter when you were **nine**?" She asked in exasperation.

"Telling you guys, he's a bat by trade, don't let his little bird thing tell you differently," grumbled Wally still angry that he had been outfought but kind of smug that his best friend had been able to overpower a leaguer. Conner sat through all of this, his eyes going back and forth between the group like he was watching a tennis match. He finally pushed himself off the wall and came to stand before the boy wonder.

"My turn," he all but growled.

"You sure about this, Supey?" The little bird said with a glance at Black Canary, who simply shrugged her shoulders not really caring anymore.

"Come on Robbie, not like you can take on a super!" Wally said with a grin and a wink of his eye, he knew all too well that the young bird could easily take on the super powered teen. Although the rest of the team didn't catch the sarcasm in the speedster's voice and all made sounds of agreement truly believing the boy wonder couldn't take on Superboy.

"Whatever start," the blonde trainer said, not really wanting to see Superman's protégé have his butt handed to him.

The Boy of Steel charged the young bird, fist raised for a powerful attack. He came up on empty air and watched as the boy flipped over his head. Spinning on his heel he found him face to face with empty air once more. Looking around he heard the soft heartbeat of the little bird to his left and whirled ready to attack but found the boy flipping again.

This went on for a good five minutes, Superboy swinging and Robin flipping away at the last second. The super powered teen had a look of fury on his red tented face as he tried to take down the little bird, and Robin hadn't even broken a sweat, in fact he looked bored.

"Alright Robin, enough of this," Black Canary called, the team looked at her in confusion and didn't understand why she seemed to be so annoyed with the young acrobat, after all he was still doing so well.

Sticking his tongue out the boy rolled his and turned back to his appoint, who had seized the distraction and thrown a punch at the small boy. The team watched in horror as the fist came closer to the little bird and watched as the young acrobat took hold of the fist in his small hands and brought his feet up to slam onto the inside of the elbow of the older teen. Superboy stared in shock as his elbow snapped in and felt the boy wonder slip between his legs and knock him down much the same way he had done with Kaldur earlier.

**Superboy: FAIL**

The team looked in shock at their youngest member. He had quickly taken the super powered boy down after Canary's order. And realization dawned on them, he had been playing with Conner up until Canary had cut him off, Robin could have easily taken down Superboy whenever he chose too.

The young acrobat sprang over to the Superboy, offering a hand, Conner looked at him in anger before picking himself off the ground, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Don't feel bad Supey," the Boy Wonder said with a grin, "If it makes you feel any better I took down Superman years ago and he was a total wimp about it," he continued with a pat on the older teens back. Which in turn caused Conner to look at the young acrobat with a raised eye brow in disbelief.

"Bats are frigging crazy," Wally mumbled, which earned him many head nods.

"And Bats don't play with their food," came a growl from one of the shadowed corners of the room. The Dark Knight walked out with a Batglare that would scare some of the worse criminals in the Gotham but only caused Robin to roll his eyes behind his shades.

"Ya ya, don't waste energy, blah blah blah. I was just trying to give Supey a good fight, let off some steam and learn a few new moves," the little bird said with a grin to his mentor. That earned him another glare, which resulted in Robin turning to his friends with a mock salute "Gotham calls," he said with cackle and followed his mentor as they both left the training facility.

"How do they do that?" Artemis asked in awe.

"Bat talk, no one ever really understands it," Wally said with a smirk.

"Wait so did Robin really take down Superman?" Conner asked still confused at the little bird's statement from before.

"Oh course he did. I don't think Bats was real happy at first. Well with the other leaguers, I'm pretty sure he was overjoyed his little bird took down the man of steel. No I'm pretty sure Bats was angry when lil Robbie took down all the other members of the Justice League," Wally said was a full out grin, looking at the flabbergasted faces of his teammates and then at Canary who had a look of disapproval, though really only brought on because she had been one of the ones Robin had bested.

"When was this? I do not remember hearing of it? Was it recently?" Kaldur asked, voicing everyone's general confusion.

"Recently? Pffffttt, no, I think he was the ripe old age on nine, just like when he overpowered Martian Manhunter. Ya Bats wasn't too fond that his little bird decided to take on every leaguer he met."

The team looked at each other in awe. They had no idea their little bird was so- well lack of a better word, awesome.

With a nervous laugh Artemis stated, "Wally is right, Bats are frigging crazy."

**So this is just something I typed up real quick, if yall have any ideas for other Robin one shots let me know please! I'll be updating the deaged Robin story within the next few weeks so don't worry!**

**SO please review with any ideas or thoughts or anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so after positive reviews on the last one, I decided to make a chapter of Robin and Martian Manhunter. I picked him for Robin to meet mainly because I had the idea in my head already and it was just easy, and although I already have a series of one shots out there of Robin meeting the League this takes on a slightly darker approach and it slightly piggy backs off that oneshot of J'onn, but it doesn't matter if you only read this. **

Robin looked over at the League assembled in the living room of Mount Justice. He watched from his perch in the rafters, dark and hidden, secluded from the heroes assembled. The bright red of Flash's uniform, the forest colored of Green Arrows, and the odd green from the Martian Manhunter. The Boy Wonder had been observing the last since he had met the hero.

The young acrobat sat up in his nest of rafters, aware that the green alien could telepathically feel or find him easily if he wanted, which didn't sit well with the Dark Squire of Gotham. He wanted to be hidden, he wanted to be a surprise, but most of all he didn't want the hero to have that power over him. Sure Batman had taught him how to keep the Martian from reading his mind, but he knew there was no way of cloaking oneself from a telepath, Batman had told him.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Robin walked up to the seated Batman as he typed away at the Batcomputer. The protégé had something on his mind and he wanted answers from the only man he trusted in the world. _

"_Robin," the Dark Knight said as a way of greeting, not looking behind him at the young bird. The acrobat remained silent for a few moments, about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by the Caped Crusader, "Hmm?" And the young vigilante recognized it as the 'what is it you want to know?' hmmm, the Dynamic Duo knew each other too well at points. _

"_It's about one of the League members," the boy stated scratching the back of his neck, slightly timid and not willing to admit he hacked into the Batcomputer to read all their Batfiles. _

"_Something that you didn't learn from their Batfiles?" the older vigilante asked, and only Robin or Alfred would have been able to detect the note of humor in his voice._

"_Well, ugh, it's the Martian Manhunter-" the Boy Wonder began again, hand rising to the back of his neck once more out of habit._

"_You want to know about blocking him from your mind," the World's Greatest detective asked, still not having turned from his computer, typing as fast as ever. _

"_How?" the young acrobat asked, coming forward to take a seat on the side of the Batcomputer, so that he was facing his masked mentor. The Dark Knight turned from his work, finally giving his ward his full attention, something he rarely did for anyone. _

"_How do you think?" _

"_Well," the little bird began, hands stoking an invisible beard, "I would say to have your mind go blank, but that would hinder you from thinking anything else like an escape plan, so you have to find a way for the telepath to not understand what you are saying. Although, if you were thinking about enough things, it might be too much and confuse a telepath, but I think J'onn is smarter than that. Does he know any foreign languages?" The young acrobat asked, looking at his mentor as realization hit. _

"_You tell me," Bruce said as he took off his cowl and went to hang his cape up, his young ward still sitting on the side of the massive computer. The little bird thought back to the Batfiles he had hacked a few weeks ago and in particular the green alien's file. Under languages, he had read the green alien knew of English and the native language of his people on Mars. Robin thought back a little more, his file said he was working on becoming fluent in Spanish and could get by with French, so the hero was nowhere close to learning Romani the almost dead language of the Boy Wonder's gypsy family. _

"_So if I think in Romani he won't be able to understand me?" the little bird question, still not believing, "He doesn't have some sort of telepathic way of translating or anything?"_

"_He would have to understand both languages in order to do that," the billionaire playboy said as he was heading toward the elevator that would lead him to his mansion. The young bird watched the retreating figure of his guardian, still deep in thought, when a thought hit him._

"_But WAIT!" the boy called before his mentor would leave him, "Is there a way to cloak your mind from a telepath?" Bruce turned back, eye brow raised at his ward._

"_There is no way," the man simply said, about to turn back around and continue on his way. _

"_Then how do you know that J'onn isn't always reading your mind?" the young vigilante asked, clearly curious. _

"_Well I would be able to feel his mental probing and block him out," the man said turning around, but threw over his shoulder, "And even if I couldn't, I'm Batman." And the little bird didn't need any further explanation, the green alien was more than likely scared out of his wits of the Dark Knight and wouldn't dream of crossing him. _

_/END FLASHBACK/_

The Boy Wonder looked down at the three men below him gathered around to watch the news, much to the red clad speedster's distaste. The young vigilante's head was going a million miles a minute and he was trying to formulate a plan to strike fear into the green alien, but the little bird wasn't stupid and knew it would be hard for a nine year old to scare a hero from Mars.

The Boy Wonder thought back to what he knew about the martian, he could fly, he was telekinetic and telepathic as well as an empath, he could also change his form and faze through solid objects. He ran through the list in his head, at of all his powers, the ones most likely to have a negative effect on the martian were the telepathy and empathy because the alien couldn't control what someone else was feeling and might not be able to block out a strong enough emotion. The young vigilante sat on his perch and looked down, realizing what he would have to do, his face set with a grim look.

-BREAKLINE—(A few weeks later)

Robin jumped, using Green Arrow's shoulders as a spring board to gain air, the young vigilante flipped twice in the air before coming down and doing a half flip to wrap his arms around the hero's waist from behind, bending his back at an almost impossible angle so that his feet were planted on the ground and just as hid feet hit, he used his flip to thrust his upper body forward, slamming the archer on his back into the ground.

**Green Arrow: FAIL **

The older hero blinked a few times before looking up at the young boy's outstretched arm. Frowning, the blonde haired man brushed himself off and got up without the little bird's help.

"You need to read your opponents better, and anticipate their next move," the young acrobat said offhandedly, earning him a smirk from his mentor who was in the other room. The archer, however, simply glared down at the young vigilante.

"Hey I'm just saying," the Boy Wonder said with a smirk, hands raised in mock defense, "And really, you should have been looking up, I am an acrobat, it's to be expected for my attack to come from the air."

"You little-" Green Arrow began, seething at the little bird, whose smirk in turn grew winder.

"How would you like to work on your mental training?" J'onn cut in, trying to stop the fight that he knew would soon arise, "What if we battled both physically and mentally, that way you can work on blocking out a telepath while still fighting."

"Fine with me," the young vigilante said, trying his best to keep his joy from his voice and hiding his emotions from the older hero. He had waited for weeks for this opportunity to try out his theory.

"Than if you are ready," the alien said indicating the open floor. The little bid responded by cartwheeling onto the floor and bowing for his opponent. With a grin his flipped back, going down into a crouch with a grin.

The martian stepped back as well, his eyes glowing as he tried to use his telepathy on the young acrobat. He was granted access to the boy's mind, which slightly surprised him, but he realized he couldn't understand a thing the boy was thinking. J'onn accepting this, went on to simple probe at his mind as he telekinetically sent things flying the boy's way.

J'onn felt as the boy decided what to jump and what to duck from and almost started to understand part of the odd language the boy was thinking in or at least how to say 'jump', but right as the alien was figuring out the pattern, the language in the boy's head switched, and this time the martian was able to recognize it as Chinese, although he was again unable to understand it.

The martian, having tied of just moving things, decided he would start to telekinetically lift the boy's body, and he stepped forward, arm raised, but just as he was about to lift the boy up, he felt a crack in the little bird's mind.

A little crack, but the martian clung onto it, not accepting telepathic defeat yet. He heard a few stray English words leaking from the crack, "_My little robin" _and a few other loving words. The martian pushed further into the young acrobat's mind, thinking he had finally mentally overcome a bat.

He was wrong.

As J'onn entered that part of the little bird's mind, he was overwhelmed by a bittersweet feeling and also a feeling of utter loneliness and despair. J'onn tried to mentally pull back, but it was of no use, it was as though the little bird knew what he was doing.

_*J'onn in Robin's mind* _

"_AND NOW THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" A voice boomed around J'onn and he looked up to see a man and woman jump off a platform together, they swung along on trapeze together before the woman got off at the end. _

_The man continued to flip through the air and as he came back shifted so that he could catch the woman on the platform, who jumped off at the precise right moment. "THE BEST GROUP ON ACROBATS IN THE WORLD, KNOWN AS THE ONLY ONES TO PERFORM THE QUADRUPLE SOMERSAULT ALL WITHOUT THE SAFTY OF A NET!" _

"_AND NOW THE YOUNGEST, AT ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD, RICHAR GRAYSON!" A boy who could barely be eight stepped into the spot light, waving his hands with a huge grin on his face. J'onn stood in awe at pure beauty that the older pair created while flying through the air, he watched as the woman let go of the man's arm and flipped once more, catching another trapeze and approaching the young boy's platform. _

_But as the martian watched, he saw the look of horror on the young acrobat's face, the face he recognized all too well. He watched as the young boy screamed just as his mother began to sink toward the ground and the alien heard the loud crunch of bones at the couple hit the ground and in that moment, the alien felt more despair than anything else. He felt empty, he felt numb, he felt totally an utter lost and broken. Shattered. _

The green hero became aware of the wetness on his face and brought his hand up to fell the tear trails. He looked over at the solemn looking Boy Wonder whose stare simple bore into the martian's eyes. The alien shuttered at the memory he had just seen. He looked around the room and saw that Green Arrow was standing next to him and had apparently gotten Black Canary who was crouching down next to him.

"Are you okay, J'onn?" She asked kindly, touching his arm to get his attention.

"I-I don't know," the alien said slowly.

"You will be," the Boy Wonder said, looking the martian dead in the eye once again, "It won't hurt you like it hurt me, but it will fade soon enough for you, you don't have to worry, after all it was only my memory and my emotions."

"Your memory and your emotions? What did you do!?" Green Arrow called, rounding on the young boy.

"Were combat training," he said with a shrug, but turned to the green alien, "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"It is fine, I suppose I should have known something like that would come from Batman's protégé," J'onn said with a sad smile, seeing the young boy in a new light, maybe a darker light, but a new light, "But are you okay, Robin?"

The Boy Wonder simply smiled, and if he didn't have his domino mask on, the other heroes would have been able to see his teary eyes. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Dinah.

"Never be afraid to come to one of us, Robin."

The young acrobat turned back, and his smile quickly wilted and the Leaguers noticed the tears streaming out of his domino mask. Dinah looked heartbroken to see the tiny shoulders of the young bird shake with sobs, she rushed over and wrapped him in a warm motherly hug.

"It's hard sometimes, thinking about them. Would they even approve of what I do? Would they be proud of me at all? I feel like I'm slowly drowning, sinking and coming close to shattering," the little bird croaked out, head nuzzled between Dinah's neck and shoulder.

Green Arrow stepped forward, his face showing his distraught emotions, "It's not a question of whether they approve or not, but they would sure as heck be proud of you, Richard. Don't forget all the people who will always be here for you."

J'onn sat on watching, observing and comprehending what he was seeing. At times, it truly showed that Robin was a Bat deep down, but he was still their little bird.

**So ya… I just had this idea in my head and I know it's a little sad and depressing, but really if you think about it Robin should be friggin depressed and sad, I mean he has gotten the shortest end of the shortest stick ever. **

**SO please review and all that jazz, I really do love feedback and it help to boost my resolve to write! **


End file.
